An Excerpt: My Promise to You
by Aqua7KH
Summary: This is an excerpt from a future fanfiction I will be writing. This tells the tale of a young doctor by the name of Adrien, taking care of his patient Marinette who is in a coma. He does not know her and yet- he fells like he had known her all his life. The city is in shambles; Ladybug has dissapeared. What will Adrien do to find out what happened to his patient? Review please. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Aqua7KH here! I just wanted to show you guys an excerpt from a future fanfiction I will be making. Well, it's not really an except, more of a trailer I suppose to generate interest. Don't worry, I am working on Made for Each Other, I just have a small case of writers block so I wanted to write this for you guys so I can give you something to read while you're waiting. ^^'

So, for this excerpt, I don't want to explain exactly what's going on, rather, I want you guys to wonder and make your theories of what the story is behind this. Please review on what your thoughts is and what you think the story behind this is! Please review! You guys know it always makes my day. ;u;

Without further ado, on with the show!

Adrien sat right next to the young girl in the hospital bed. His patient- a young girl whom he just found out was named Marinette. It was his job as a doctor to take care of her. But the problem was he had no idea what had happened to her.

He remembered the moment when he saw her. The nurses rushing her into the room, hooking her up to monitors and whatnot. Luckily she was found just in time- Marinette was abandoned underneath a bridge on the outskirts of the city. No one knows what had happen to her- she was unconscious the entire time and by the looks of it, she would be asleep for a long time.

Adrien was grateful for Sabrina's father to miraculously patrol that area of the city just in the nick of time. Had he been patrolling elsewhere, Marinette wouldn't have been Adrien's patient- rather- a patient of the city morgue.

He sat right next to her, hands in his hair, practically ripping out chunks of his golden locks. Seeing the girl in such a state broke his heart. When her parents came in and identified her, it was even worse. Mother and father, screaming and crying for their only daughter who was now in a coma.

That wasn't the only thing stressing the young doctor out. The backlash from his family made it worse.

Adrien was said to be the best doctor in the entire country of France, known to save countless lives. As such, his father- who had made him become a doctor in the first place, expected him to only tend to wealthy aristocratic patients; not a poor girl whose family is struggling to keep a bakery afloat. Chloé, his girlfriend (another one of his father's 'recommendations') scowled at him to taking care of a peasant girl.

Adrien honestly didn't care. He didn't even care if it made his girlfriend upset. All he cared about was the beautiful sleeping face in front of him, the face of an angel. He didn't know her and yet, he felt a deeper connection with her than the most important people in his life. More important than his father. More important than his girlfriend soon to be fiancé.

"Please…" Adrien whispered, taking the girl's hand and holding it to his chest. "Please wake up… Tell me what happened to you…" His heart cried out to her, feeling that she would wake up if he only believed hard enough. But instead, this moment was followed by silence. Marinette didn't respond at all.

Adrien looked hard towards the ground, jumping up in the slightest when he heard the news in the hallway. At first he ignored it, but the loud voice of Nadia the news reporter overpowered him.

"It has been exactly one week since the disappearance of Ladybug, our only protector since the disappearance of Chat Noir years ago. With no heroes, who will protect our city?"

Adrien stood up slowly, looking down at his ring. It's been years since he felt the freedom… Plagg on the other hand, loved the retirement. It meant that he could do whatever he wanted to- especially eat cheese.

Adrien stared at his ring for what felt like hours. Ladybug was missing… It broke his heart. Maybe if he was there, he could have done something. But how? Ladybug didn't need him. It was one of the reasons why Adrien left in the first place.

Adrien's eyes wandered back to his patient. He wondered if he would ever see her beautiful eyes open. Or hear her voice. Closing his eyes, Adrien slowly took Marinette's hand in his once more.

"I promise you…" He whispered to her. "I will not stop until you wake up." Kissing her hand, Adrien was going to spend a few more minutes with her. Suddenly however, a nurse approached the doctor from the hallway.

"Doctor Agreste…" Came the nurse, looking rather nervous. "A police officer is here to see you. He is in the waiting room."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." Adrien said with a nod. He was expecting the officer. Luckily the officer was just as determined to find out what happened to Marinette as he was. Adrien knew the officer somewhat well since he was the father of his girlfriend's best friend Sabrina.

With one last glance to Marinette, Adrien slowly let her fingers slip through his hand. With a small sigh, he followed the nurse out to where the officer waited. Unbeknownst to Adrien however, he didn't notice Marinette's hand twitch on the way out.

And so that is it folks! Sorry to keep it short, I wanted to generate a mysterious interest with you guys. What do you think this story is about? What do you think is going on? This actually wasn't supposed to be the except I was going to post; I was actually going to post a different excerpt from a different Miraculous Fanfiction I'll be writing in the future. But while I was writing that I really didn't think it flowed well so I decided to go with this! Thank you all for reading and rememeber to review!

Aqua7KH out~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Aqua7KH here and I doubt you guys were expecting another chapter for this! I felt like writing this, so I figured why not have a second 'trailer' for my future fanfic. I don't want to explain what's happening, I want you guys to ponder about that yourself. Feel free to leave a review saying what you think is going on!

Before we get started, I wanted to link you guys a song that is featured in this chapter. It's a wonderful song so I highly recommend listening to it!

/VP671b93-Bs (It's called Dreamer from the game Amplitude)

So without further ado, let's get on with the show!

* * *

Adrien sighed as he clocked out of work from another long night. It was the usual routine- go to work, tend to patients, go home, arrive to his future fiancé either asleep or not there in the first place. Adrien hardly ever saw his girlfriend, for the woman was always off about doing numerous things like shopping, spending time with her friends, etc. For Arien, the only company he would ever receive was them comatose patient he had to attend to- her name- Marinette. It was such a unique name to the young man, one that just opened the door to a wide variety of different personalities. Was she the silent type? Did she enjoy watching movies? Perhaps she likes cats? As Adrien pondered this, he quickly _exited_ the elevator to the parking lot of the hospital.

Adrien fished around for the keys to his car, noticing that his smart watch blinked with a notification. He swiped on the pad, tired green eyes barely able to understand the confusing series of letters before him.

'Ya wsat Adent' That wasn't right.

'Yo! Whazzup Adrien! Hope everything is doing ok brah.'

* * *

Adrien sighed softly. Nino. He wanted to reply, but instead just scrolled through his messages. He'll reply later.

'Adrien, your father wanted to inform you of the future arrangements of the-' Swipe. He'll get back to it later.

'Oh Adrikins~~~~ Don't I Look Absolute 3 In This Dress? It So Matches The Color Of Yur Handsome Eyes 333 Ill Be Modeling It For Daddy Agreste Soon XOXOXOXO:* :* :* Oh BTW, I'll Be Staying At Daddy's Hotel Tonite So I'll See U Later K Bye!' Adrien smiled, happy that his girlfriend was enjoying herself. He wished he could be there with her, utterly waiting with excitement to see the next beautiful dress she'd try on. Perhaps another time.

Before getting caught up in all the messages, Adrien finally managed to find his keys. With a click of a car alarm, the doctor opened up the door and lazily plopped himself in the seat. From all the hard work and exhaustion, Adrien decided to lean his head back momentarily to rest his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep out in the road. To his dismay however, total darkness consumed him as he succumbed to sleep.

The streets flourished with many different people, all trotting along the streets to and fro. Each and every person had something to do, somewhere to go. But for some strange reason, Adrien wasn't one of these people. The usual busy doctor had no destination, no schedule. He just stood there in the midst of the busy people slipping away from him like water in his hands. He was standing at the corner of a sidewalk mindlessly, watching as the cross light flickered from go, to stop, to go again. Children crossed the street to attend school- a school that Adrien once wished he could attend but couldn't. The world was in an endless repeat- an endless loop around him but Adrien was lost to all of it in that moment. An outlier of the cycle of life that was happening before him. He was a ghost.

Suddenly Adrien was brought out of this trance, for small sounds of music fluttered to his ears like little butterflies. It was coming from behind him, off into a more isolated street. Children were often warned by their elders to stay away from that side of Paris, as the French ghettos could be rather merciless and unforgiving. With a peaked curiosity, Adrien began to travel forward in a quest to find the source of the music.

As he walked along the desolate streets, only a few people stood scattered here and there, attending to whatever business they had to attend to. They all gave Adrien curious glances, some dark and some with innocent curiosity of why such a man would be traveling through the streets they were in. With each step, the sounds grew louder and louder and from those sounds morphed a voice- the voice, of an angel. As the euphoric melody graced his ears, Adrien rushed around the corner like a sailor enchanted by the spell of a Siren.

After turning the corner, Adrien saw this Siren- a young girl with stunning black hair tied in twin tails. A small group of people stood around her, interested in her voice. She sang and sang, standing on top of a small crate with a feathered hat in front of it to collect money. Hanging up on the barred window sills was small articles of clothing, appearing to be put to sale.

Adrien's eyes were drawn to a young man next to the girl. The boy had rich red hair which covered a single green eye along with most of his face. He was sitting down against the building next to the girl, scattered pieces of artwork about with price tags on it. He raised his eyes to look at Adrien, only to look away just as quickly.

Adrien smiled softly as he crossed the street to approach the two. The siren's words echoed throughout his mind.

 _If I could tell her of my jealousy,_

 _Or paint a picture…_

 _There might be a light inside of me,_

 _To lead, her on._

Adrien pressed himself into the tiny crowd around the girl. He was mesmerized with what he saw- stunning blue orbs met with his green ones. He couldn't help but look away bashfully, as if he felt that he wasn't worthy to bare witness to her beauty. It was almost strange, she was awfully familiar but Adrien couldn't put his finger on it.

If I could find a way to tell her,

Behold our love will be,

There would be a tender kiss she says,

A light, a love, upon me...

Adrien diverted his attention to the artwork of the artist next to the siren. It appeared he was under the spell of her beauty too- for many of the paintings featured her as the model. One was of her sitting on the rim of a porcelain bathtub, a gentle cloth draped around her soft skin as she watched the water fill. The painting must have been titled "The Goddess of Beauty," as the _painting_ certainly made her look like one. Another painting was of her standing on a fire escape, the rich lights of Paris reflecting a myriad of colors off of her skin and into the night.

 _What she says to me…_

 _Take my heart for free..._

Adrien scanned the other paintings, when one took his attention; Chat Noir and Ladybug. The two heroes were standing on the roof of a building, the Eiffel Tower in the background with the lights fading into the Galaxy. The feline hero was kneeling down for his lady, presenting her with a rose along with a charming smile.

Adrien couldn't help but suddenly chuckle bitterly to hide the feeling of anxiety that plagued him. As soon as he saw the heroine in black and red, Adrien couldn't help but feel his heart sink, his stomach churn as the painting tore open a wound he tried oh so hard to forget about. Ladybug… The masked woman he loved so much- the woman he never even knew her name.

 _And so the morning turns to days and weeks,_

 _So patiently I wait…_

 _Counting the hairs on my head_

 _I feel like, who am I,_

 _To deserve love like this?_

Adrien quickly looked away from the painting, almost immediately burying it into the farthest depths of his mind. He slowly went into the pocket of his coat, taking out whatever money he had in it to donate. He placed it in the feathered hat, nose sniffling ever so slightly from the feathers.

Arien was going to pull away, when the next thing he saw startled him- his ring, his Miraculous was inside the hat instead of money. He didn't take it off. He was going to grab it quickly when suddenly an ice cold hand grabbed his wrist. Adrien looked up to see Ladybug in the place of the siren, thick ink trailing down her face instead of tears. She was pale, eyes milky and ghost like. The now demon pulled at his wrist, going to grab him with slender fingers.

Adrien shouted and fell back, falling right in the street with a loud cry. He tried to push himself away from the entity, but then he saw the paintings.

The beautiful paintings that once was were now replaced with something much different. Screams invaded Adrien's mind. One painting was replaced with smoke. Another had a hand buried underneath rubble. A third one… Had an overturned bus crushed by debris.

Adrien slammed his hands on his mouth, eyes wide and full of horror as thick salty tears fell down his face. He saw his hands were now black- he was no longer Adrien, but Chat Noir.

"No, no…" He whispered, suddenly clawing at his hair. He began to scream, doubling over in agony as the events tore through him.

"It's not my fault!" He cried. "I'M SORRY!" He chanted this over and over, shaking violently as the world seemed to crumble around him. He couldn't breathe.

When the night is over, it won't be enough…

 _So would you be my lover-_

 _My dreamer?_

Adrien gasped loudly, almost slamming his head into the roof of his car when he woke up. He was shaking inside and out. As the doctor sweated and panted, he slowly began to come back to reality. His breathing steadied and his heart which was beating a mile a minute now grew stable.

"It was a dream…" He whispered, running still shaky hands through his head as he struggled to figure out what to do next. Upon glancing over at the clock to his car, Adrien was shocked to find that it was four in the morning- he was asleep for five hours. What made it worse was that he was still at work and in two hours he'd be clocking in again. Perhaps the effects of overtime was finally getting to Adrien. Some of his colleges were shocked the doctor hasn't been in the emergency room himself yet.

Adrien took a moment to let the present sink into him. At this point he already forgot most of the dream he had- but he certainly hasn't forgotten the feelings he had for it. Pressing his face into the steering wheel and ignoring the honking sound, Adrien almost wanted to go back to sleep. Plagg seemed to certainly be doing so, for loud snoring could be heard from his briefcase.

With a deep inhale and a click of his keys, the engine of his car roared to life. At first he was going to drive home immediately, but then he realized there wasn't even a point- a purpose. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend to go home to that night, one he could confide in and hold dearly to his chest as they slept.

Adrien sighed, shifting gears in his car to pull out of the parking space. Before he started work again, he might as well attempt to eat something. The mere concept of food was taboo to the doctor. With tired eyes, Adrien drove around the parking lot to exit, settling on visiting a diner where he would hang out with Nino sometimes. Considering it was four in the morning, the DJ must have been there to grab food after a long night of partying. Little did Adrien know however, as he was exiting the parking lot, he began to hum to himself the song the siren sang in his dream.

* * *

And that is it! Thank you so much for reading and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought about the chapter! What do you think is going on?

Anyway, I'm Aqua7KH so see you all next time!


End file.
